Party Time: Mararuder Style
by Lady Murray
Summary: Usually Grffindor parties are out of control, but how do they start? The Marauders of course! How does one session of rocking out in a dorm turn into the biggest party of the year? Read to find out! Lots of Marauder fun!
1. Boring People and Last Resort Plans

**Hi! My name's Sophia. I'm age 4(x4) and I wrote this story in kindergarten class today! It made me laugh so hard as I was writing it, that milk came out of my nose! Drink milk as you read this!**

The Gryffindor common room was as silent as a tomb, and that's saying something. The only noise that could be heard was the crackle of the fire and the scribbling of quills of students doing their over-break homework early. Even the Maruaders were bored out of their minds.

James Potter, the infamous leader of the Marauders, was asleep on the couch, drooling all over the cushions. Sirius Black, the playboy Marauder, was sitting next to James staring up counting the ceiling tiles. Remus Lupin, the sensible Marauder, was reading Hogwarts, A History in one of the chairs around the fire. Peter Pettegrew, the out of place Marauder, was the only one trying to do some Maraudering, by charming the chairs people were sitting in to have one leg to be shorter then the rest.

Remus looked over his book and eyed his friends. It was quite pathetic really. Finally he broke the silence.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius jumped about two feet in the air from the noise, which caused James to wake up in his own drool.

"What the bloody hell," James exclaimed, wiping the drool off his face.

Sirius looked around startled, but finally laid his eyes on Remus.

"Come on Moony," Sirius whined, "I was on one hundred and seventy-two and you made me lose my spot!"

Remus threw his book at Sirius. "Well, I'm sorry that I actually have something to do."

Sirius started dancing with Remus's book singing, "Now you don't. I have your book now Moonykins!"

Remus was about to strangle Sirius when all the students in the common room turned to them and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Of course, since Peter had jinxed everyone's chairs, when they turned around, majority of the students fell flat on their faces. Peter and James were laughing so hard, they were on the floor rolling around. But James soon stopped when he looked up at the very-angry redhead right above him.

"GET OUT POTTER," Lily Evans screamed. "Can't you see that _some_ people have better things to do then joke around?"

James stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Jeez Evans, quite a temper you have. Can't you see that it's beyond boring in here? We're just trying to liven it up a bit."

Well, can just imagine how angry Lily was. Let's just say James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were feeling some pain on the floor outside the common room.

"What did you four do this time," the Fat Lady asked.

Sirius grunted at her and stalked off. James, Remus, and Peter followed after him.

"Can't you control your future mistress for once Prongs?"

James snorted. "Of course I can't. But didn't you see how she looked at me after she punched me! She smiled at me," James said excitedly.

"Um, Prongs mate, I think that's because you were on the ground screaming 'UNCLE! UNCLE!' at her," Remus interrupted.

"Well, if you two are done," Peter said, "I'm going to the kitchens."

"Excellent idea my good Wormtail," Sirius said in a Victorian accent. He hooked his arm around Peter's and they skipped down the corridor singing 'We're Off To See the Wizard.' Remus and James just stared after them with looks of confusion and, well, more confusion.

"Sometimes I question how we all became best mates," Remus said, after watching Sirius and Peter turn the corner.

"You know what," James said, turning to Moony, "So do I."

They walked along the corridors in silence, looking out the windows, trying to get a finally picture of Hogwarts before leaving next week.

"I can't believe we're leaving for good," James whispered. "I never got Lily to look at me in a new light. Maybe that means it was never meant to be."

"Don't say that Prongs, you might she her after school." But James shook his head and kept walking.

I don't like watching my friends mope around all the time. There must be something I can do to make him feel better, Remus thought. They walked along the grounds for a while when Remus got an idea.

"Hey James, when is the Quidditch Cup?"

"Uh, its two days from now. I hope we beat Ravenclaw. They really have a good…"

"Okay, I get it Prongs. What would you say to having another chance at winning Lily? Not only that, but having the best end of the year celebration ever."

"I'd say hell yeah!"

Remus smiled. "Well then, we only have two days, so let's get started."

**I hope you liked it! If you did, then I'm going to make a cookie for you!**

**If you didn't like it, I hope you never read this again, because it will only continue in the same fashion. **

**I've got to go and do my Calculus homework for my kindergarten class. Bye!**


	2. Wake Up Calls and Strobe Lights

**I'm back! Sorry it took me a while to update. My kindergarten Chemistry teacher made me memorize the periodic table this week, so I was busy. Anyway… here is the next chapter!!!**

Sirius never saw it coming.

Partly because it was 1:00 in the morning and he was snoring obnoxiously. Remus and James had been brainstorming for the past five hours on what to do about their end of the year bash and just happened to be greeted in James's dorm by Sirius sawing logs.

The other reason he didn't see it coming was because he had no clue what the big black thing was that was sitting on the ground a few feet away from the bed..

He was woken up by the most annoying guitar riff blaring in his ear. Of course, he shot up out of bed, hit his head on the ceiling (because he jumped so high), and started cursing like a sailor.

Peter was rolling on the ground crying he was laughing so hard. James was having trouble standing up and Remus was trying not to get hit by Sirius.

"That…was…the funniest…thing…EVER," James choked out, and continued laughing. Sirius, now quite cooled down now, was looking thoroughly ticked off and screamed over the music, "WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF!"

James stumbled over to the stereo and turned it off. "What's your problem Padfoot? That was my favorite song Holy Wars by Megadeth. It's got a good ring to it, don't you agree?"

His question was answered by a lamp shade, a pillow, and many other things. Sirius finally got off the bed and kicked Peter, who was still laughing on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for," Peter whined.

"I thought you were on my side? Traitor!"

"Well, I was just messing around in the common room and they came in. They told me they had a plan that they wanted me to help out with. I guess this is a part of it."

Remus snorted. "Yeah, and plus we couldn't help it when we found you sleeping like a baby, and of course, the album the CD came from was called _Rude Awakening_, so we couldn't resist."

"Bloody Muggle music," Sirius grumbled, and looked over at the clock on the wall. "Oy! What the heck! It's 1:00! I was trying to get my beauty sleep."

"Quit yapping about your beauty sleep and come with us. We want to show Peter and you something that will make you happier," James said grinning and walked out of the dorm. Sirius, who was still grumbling and occasionally muttering a curse or two, followed Remus and James out of the room. Peter finally got off the floor and followed them, still chuckling.

When they all got out of the common room, they began to make there way down the corridors. After a while, Sirius began to realize where they were going.

"OH, OH, OH! Are we almost there yet! Are we going to a circus again? Or a movie theater? Oh, how about a Blues Clues Musical! That was the best thing ever! I remember the part when…"

"Padfoot, sometimes I wonder if you really are a four-year-old in a seventeen-year-old's body," Remus interrupted.

Sirius huffed and stuck his tongue out. "Well, maybe I am."

Remus and James exchanged looks. Sirius began to skip towards their destination as if he truly was four. Peter tried to follow, but tripped on a rug and fell flat on his face. James and Remus began laughing like maniacs. As Remus helped Peter up, Sirius came skipping towards them, though he was as cheerful about it as before.

"I just remembered. You guys woke me up for no reason and then drag me out of bed for something, but I don't remember anymore," Sirius said with a thoughtful expression. "Can we hurry this up? I still need at least five more hours of sleep."

Remus chuckled at his friend. "Don't you remember? We're going to the Room of Requirement to plan out the biggest fiesta ever!"

"What's a fiesta? Is that some sort of American pie or something?"

"Never mind," James said, and with that, they opened the door to the room. Peter and Sirius gasped with awe at what they saw. Inside was an enormous room. It had lights everywhere and tables set up around the walls. The dance floor had graffiti paintings of Quidditch stuff, a lion, a badger, and eagle. There was a bar on the back wall to with Muggle liquors all along the sides of it. In the front of the room was a platform with a turntable on it. Sirius, James, and Peter just stood there in awe. Remus looked pretty full of himself since he was the one who thought of it. Sirius shot of like a rocket and literally attacked the bar. James went over to the turntable and examined the records, since he actually knew what he was doing. Peter just stood in front of a strobe light and stared into it as it was going off. Sirius soon joined him with a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand.

Remus quickly grabbed the Firewhiskey out of Sirius's hands and turned off the strobe light.

"What do you think your doing?"

Sirius and Peter turned towards him in a daze. They began to walk around, but began bumping into things and tripping over each other.

"Merlin! This is so weird. I can't even see," Peter said in a far off voice.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "My hand is changing color really fast! Is this some sort of Muggle drug or something? 'Cause I don't think your suppose to be green Moony."

Remus turned to James, completely ignoring Sirius. "Well, since those two aren't any real help, what do you think of songs?"

James grinned. "I think I can come up with some awesome playlists in time. But why isn't there a snake on the floor? For, you know, Slytherin?"

Remus snorted. "What, do you really think we are going to invite Slytherins to a Muggle themed party? We're only inviting the other houses because they actually are cool. Even though if we beat Ravenclaw, they might not be to thrilled about coming to a party we Gryffindors thought of."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. If we don't, I don't think Padfoot will be in good shape tomorrow," James said as he watched Sirius take another drink of Firewhiskey.

Remus agreed and they both dragged Sirius and Peter out by the ears to their dorm, already daydreaming about their end of the year party.

**One of my friends said 'firewhiskey was good' today during nap time, so I put it in here! What is it anyway? Is it like apple juice? **

**I'll update in a week or less, so hold your horses, alright?**

**Oh, look at the time! I have to go get ready for the game! Oh did I mention, I'm the quarterback for my schools team. But whatever.**

**Bye!!!**


End file.
